


Becoming Hadrian Churchill

by IntelligentDreams



Series: The Prime Minister's Boy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Political RPF
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Asshole, Alternate History, American Politics, American Presidents, Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Harry Potter, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cedric Diggory Lives, Complicated Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry is Lord Potter, History Jokes, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, No Horcruxes, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentDreams/pseuds/IntelligentDreams
Summary: After Crouch's attempt to Portkey-ify the Triwizard Cup goes awry, Harry Potter winds up on the floor of Gringotts Bank, where he learns some....startling things about his parentage, and comes into a surprising inheritance.Look out, world--Hadrian Winston Churchill, the lost son of Britain's legendary Prime Minister, has finally returned, and he's not happy!





	1. Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote to indulge my own interests and preferences. If it is not to your taste, or you find the historical aspect of this too inaccurate (which it kind of is--that's what alternate histories are for, after all!), then just hit the back button up there in the corner and look for something else to read! Comments are much appreciated, though, and any flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

_ Cedric was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him. _

 

_ "Take it, then," Harry panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there."  _

 

_ But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at Harry again, who was now holding onto the hedge to support himself. Cedric took a deep breath.  _

 

_ "You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here." "That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry said. He felt angry; his leg was very painful, he was aching all over from trying to throw off the spider, and after all his efforts, Cedric had beaten him to it, just as he'd beaten Harry to ask Cho to the ball. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."  _

 

_ Cedric took a few paces nearer to the Stunned spider, away from the cup, shaking his head.  _

 

_ "No," he said.  _

 

_ "Stop being noble," said Harry irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."  _

 

_ Cedric watched Harry steadying himself, holding tight to the hedge.  _

 

_ "You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."  _

 

_ "I had help on that too," Harry snapped, trying to mop up his bloody leg with his robes. _

 

_ "You helped me with the egg - we're square."  _

 

_ "I had help on the egg in the first place," said Cedric.  _

 

_ "We're still square," said Harry, testing his leg gingerly; it shook violently as he put weight on it; he had sprained his ankle when the spider had dropped him.  _

 

_ "You should've got more points on the second task," said Cedric mulishly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that." _

 

_ "I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!"  _

 

_ "No," said Cedric.  _

 

_ He stepped over the spider's tangled legs to join Harry, who stared at him. Cedric was serious. He was walking away from the sort of glory Hufflepuff House hadn't had in centuries.  _

 

_ "Go on," Cedric said. He looked as though this was costing him every ounce of resolution he had, but his face was set, his arms were folded, he seemed decided.  _

 

_ Harry looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining moment, he saw himself emerging from the maze, holding it. He saw himself holding the Triwizard Cup aloft, heard the roar of the crowd, saw Cho's face shining with admiration, more clearly than he had ever seen it before . . . and then the picture faded, and he found himself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.  _

 

_ "Both of us," Harry said. _

 

_ "What?"  _

 

_ "We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."  _

 

_ Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms. _

 

_ "You - you sure?"  _

 

_ "Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah . . . we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."  _

 

_ For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin. _

 

_ "You're on," he said. "Come here."  _

 

_ He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.  _

 

_ "On three, right?" said Harry. "One - two - three -"  _

 

_ He and Cedric both grasped a handle.  _

 

_ Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side. _

 

**_(From_ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)**

 

It happened instantly.

 

The world was a mass of swirling colors and sounds, and then his feet slammed into the ground. Harry let out a yelp of pain as his injured leg buckled, the Triwizard Cup slipping out of his hand when he suddenly fell forward. 

 

Taking a moment to get his bearings about him, the Boy Who Lived glanced around, trying to figure out where they were. So the Triwizard Cup was a portkey....interesting...

 

A hint of surprise flickered aross Harry’s face when he recognized their current location: the inside of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the entity run by goblins wherein all of wizarding Britain’s gold was stored. This surprise was reflected on Cedric’s face--neither boy could fathom why the Cup had brought them here. Surely it would have brought them back to Hogwarts?

 

“INTRUDERS! UNAUTHROIZED PORTKEY IN THE HALLOWED HALLS OF GRINGOTTS!”

 

Harry jerked up at the sudden shout, his eyes widening as he saw the goblin tellers running towards him and Cedric, some of them with swords in hand. Cedric gasped at the sight, drawing his wand hastily from his pocket and instinctively pointing it at the belligrent creatures.

 

“Easy there, Cedric. We don’t wanna piss them off. They manage our money, after all.” Harry muttered to him, and the Hufflepuff champion lowered his wand, a sheepish look on his face. He had to admid to himself that Harry had a point, though he wasn’t sure how comfortable he felt with the idea of lowering his wand while facing an angry horde of goblin accountants.

 

Luckily for the two of them, Harry managed to act on his instincts, stepping forward and lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender.

 

“Please, pardon us for the intrusion.” Harry said softly, his tone gentle yet commanding. “My companion and I had no intention to intrude upon your world--it appears we are merely victims of a rather complex plan gone wrong. No harm is intended to you or any of your people.”

 

Cedric eyed Harry, wondering when the Hell Dumbledore’s Golden Boy had gotten to be this smart. He had never heard the younger teenager talk in such a formal manner before, not even while he was dealing with any of Hogwarts’ Professors. Shrugging, he filed the information away for later, deciding that now wasn’t the time to ask him about this development.

 

“Mr. Potter! At last--we’ve been wondering when we would see you!”     

 

A goblin was practically sprinting towards them, sweat dripping down his face as if he had just run a marathon. Harry’s eyes lit up as he recognized that goblin as Griphook, the very first magical creature he had ever met and the goblin that had shown him to his vault in first year.

 

“That’s Griphook. He showed me to my vault in first year.” Harry whispered in Cedric’s ear, and the boy nodded absentmindedly, still feeling uneasy about the entire situation.

 

Griphook raised an eyebrow as he listened in on the Potter boy’s conversation, surprised that Potter had even remembered his name. It was rare for a wizard to do that, as they often believed goblins to be below them, and not worth interacting with even though goblins were the ones who handled their money.

 

Well aware of the magic that had brought the two champions here--that highly illegal portkey sitting no more than two feet away from the Boy who Lived--, Griphook decided to deal with that situation first, waving a hand of dismissal in the direction of the goblins that had originally approached Harry. As an account manager for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Churchill, he had a high amount of power within Gringotts, though not as much as Director Ragnok or any of his Senior Advisors. It was this power that gave him the grounds to command others below him, but he usually only used that power in the most important situations.

 

“You remember me, Mr. Potter?”

 

“Well, of course! It’s hard to forget the first goblin you ever met, especially when you’ve been raised in the muggle world your entire youth.” 

 

Griphook nodded, able to see the validity in Potter’s words. 

 

“I can see the wisdom in that, boy.” The goblin amended, before allowing his tone to grow more stern and annoyed. “Now tell me. Why on  _ Earth  _ haven’t you been answering our letters? We’ve been writing you every year since you turned twelve, requesting a meeting with you to go over your accounts, and you haven’t responded!” 

 

Cedric’s breath hitched at that, his eyes widening slightly. To him, a Heir Apparent to an Ancient and Noble House, the idea of not responding to Gringotts mail was abhorrent, one he loathed with every fibre of his being. His father had always drilled it into him that goblins were creatures to be respected, due to their fine accounting abilities, and not responding to their requests for a meeting was seen as a serious offense.

 

“Dear god....” Cedric sighed, rubbing his temples. “Harry, be careful what you say. You might be in some serious shit right now if you aren’t cautious.”

 

Cedric couldn’t believe he was the one who had to help clean up this mess. Of all people, why the hell did it have to be him? Oh yeah....because his family had been cursed with rotten luck (literally, but that’s a long story; we’ll get to it later), and therefore he tended to find himself in the strangest of situations.

 

“Wait, what? I was supposed to be getting mail from you guys?!” Harry gasped, shock flickering across his face momentarily. “But I never....I never...Hell, I didn’t get any mail from the Wizarding World until I was eleven, when my Hogwarts letter came!”

 

Griphook’s frown deepened at that, as did Cedric’s.

 

“I see we have much to talk about then, Mr. Potter. How about if you and Mr. Diggory follow me to my office, then?”

 

With that, he turned around and left, not even waiting for the two boys to follow him.

 

The events that transpired shortly after, needless to say, would change history.

 

_ Literally. _


	2. Revelations

The small group soon arrived in Griphook’s office, and Harry took the opportunity to look around.

 

The office was designed to look like something one would see from an average muggle business--a large, ornate desk made of dark-colored mahogany wood, a similarly colored, comfortable-looking leather chair, and various relics lining the desk’s perimiter. Cedric noticed in particular a small bronze plaque sitting near a pile of quills, which read: “There is no limit to what one can do or where one can go if they do not mind who gets the credit.”

 

“Ronald Reagan, huh?” Cedric raised an eyebrow, recalling reading about a similar plaque in American President Ronald Reagan’s office during his four-year term (His father had always insited that Cedric be exposed to the histories of nations all over the world, not just that of England). “I wasn’t aware the Goblins of Gringotts followed American politics so closely--I thought you all mainly dealt with British customers.”

 

“Oh, we get the occasional American customer every once in a while. The Noble House of Roosevelt, for example, has been one of Gringotts’ most profitable customers, mainly due to the large impact its members have had on history.” Griphook informed the young Hufflepuff, inwardly admiring the lad’s curiosity and knowledge of history. “But this plaque in particular was a gift from Nathaniel Reagan, the aforementioned President’s famed wizarding brother. You might know him, Cedric, as the man who invented the truth potion Veritaseurm.”

 

“Hm, interesting. I’ll have to research him later.” Cedric shrugged, sitting down into one of the chairs facing Griphook’s desk. 

 

“Anyways.” Griphook cleared his throat, bringing the conversation back to business. “Mr. Potter...” He trailed off, unsure of how to approach this. “For you not to receive letters from Gringotts, something must be wrong. Like,  _ seriously _ wrong. As in a potential mail diversion ward placed on your person or home.”

 

Harry frowned at that, his eyebrows furrowing as he pondered that statement. “But who would do that to me? Who....why...how?!” He exclaimed, struggling to control and contain his emotions.

 

“There’s a very simple way we can answer those questions, Mr. Potter. We here at Gringotts believe the person responsible to be Albus Wulfric Dumbledore, who has been listed in our records as your magical guardian. If we want to prove that theory to be true, then we must take an Inheritance and Familial Relations Test. Not only will that indicate any potential families you could be the Heir of, it will also identify any magical blocks that could be placed on your person, such as a mail redirection ward, so they can be removed as soon as possible.”

 

“Alright. If that is what it takes to get to the bottom of this issue, then so be it.” Harry said softly, and Griphook inwardly smiled at the determined expression that found its way onto the face of the Boy-Who-Lived, knowing they were all one step closer to the truth.

 

Moments later, Griphook had set up the test, and Harry had completed the...well... _ preliminary  _ steps, which basically just involved him placing twelve drops of blood on a specially charmed piece of parchment. Having never completed an inheritance test himself--he had always known he was Heir of House Diggory--, Cedric was quite curious about this process, and had a few questions for Griphook.

 

“Pardon me for asking, but is there a reason inheritance tests happen mostly at Gringotts? I was reading a book on Wizarding Heritage the other day and it mentioned that Gringotts was the only one of seven banks around the world that offered inheritance tests. With the sheer size of the wizarding population, surely more than just seven banks would offer them?” The Hufflepuff asked, genuinely interested in this issue. 

 

“Yeah, and shouldn’t we get going soon? I mean, we  _ were  _ right in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament, so they’re probably going to start getting worried soon.” Harry threw in his own question, one he was rather worried about given his status as the Boy-Who-Lived. 

 

“Why Mr. Diggory, with the amount of questions you are asking of me, one might think you were sorted into Ravenclaw during your first year at Hogwarts!” Griphook joked, letting out a quiet chuckle. Harry and Cedric exchanged a look--most goblins didn’t have a sense of humor, but then again, as Harry would realize over the course of a  _ very  _ profitable alliance, Griphook wasn’t like “most goblins”.

 

“To answer Mr. Diggory’s question, so few banks do the Inheritance Test because of the charmed parchment required to complete it. While any parchment will do, it’s the charms themselves that are the complicated part. Those tricky little buggers were first discovered by one Othello Churchill back in 1930, when he sought to determine his eligibility to inherit any muggle Lordships that may have bypassed his more famous brother Winston. Although Churchill enchanted twenty pieces of parchment at the request of the Goblin Nation, only fourteen remain today, and they are split evenly among the seven banks that specialize in this type of testing. No records remain of the original charms he used to enchant the parchment.”

 

“Ah, makes sense.” Cedric nodded, his curiosity satisfied...for now.

 

With that, Griphook turned his attention to the Potter boy.

 

“As for your question, lad, all Gringotts offices--no matter the rank of a particular goblin--are charmed for time compression, meaning that time accelerates at a faster rate here than it does in the outside world. If you were to spend, say,  three days in here, then it would only count as one hour in the outside world. There’s no particular conversion rate; it all depends on the magical strength and power of the occupants. For you two in particular, I believe two hours spent in here will equal fifteen minutes in the outside world, so I wouldn’t worry too much. They won’t go looking for you until the time to complete the task is up.”

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief, his worries and fears assuaged for the time being as the group fell into a comfortable silence.

 

It was Cedric who broke that silence moments later when he let out a gasp, his eyes wide.

 

“Oh my god, Harry....your results...” He trailed off, looking at the parchment in shock.

 

Harry’s gaze followed Cedric’s, and he too gasped when he saw them, unable to believe what he was reading.

 

“No way. There must be some sort of mistake! That just...that just isn’t possible!”

 

**GRINGOTTS BANK ~ LONDON BRANCH**

**INHERITANCE AND FAMILIAL RELATIONS EXAMINATION**

 

**NAME**

_ Hadrian Winston Spencer-Churchill (Birth) _

_ Hadrian James Potter (Blood Adopted) _

 

**DATE OF BIRTH**

_ 31 July 1908 (Original) _

_ 31 July 1981 (Modified) _

 

**MOTHER**

_ Clementine Oglivy Spencer-Churchill née Hozier (Birth) _

_ Lilian Magdalene Potter née Evans (Blood Adopted) _

 

**FATHER**

_ Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill (Birth) _

_ James Charlus Potter (Blood Adopted) _

 

**MAGICAL GUARDIAN**

_ Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill (Original) _

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Modified) _

 

**GODFATHER**

_ His Majesty George VI of the United Kingdom (Fate-Chosen) _

_ Sirius Orion Black (Modified) _

 

**GODMOTHER**

_ Elizabeth Angela Marguerite Bowes-Lyon, the Queen Mother (Fate-Chosen) _

_ Alice Nicoletta Longbottom (Modified) _

 

**HEIRSHIPS AND LORDSHIPS**

 

_ Note: If the customer has undergone a Blood Adoption in the past, then he or she will inherit not only Lord/Heirships from their biological family but those from their adoptive family as well. It is also worth noting that if the customer  is the last member of a particular family, then he or she has permission to take the Lordship of that family immediately. _

 

_ Churchill (Biological Father)-HEIR _

_ Hozier (Biological Mother)-HEIR _

_ Black (Modified Godfather)-HEIR _

_ Potter (Adoptive Father)-LORD _

_ Peverell (Adoptive Father)-LORD _

_ Gryffindor (Adoptive Father)-LORD _

_ Romanov (Adoptive Mother)-LORD _

_ Evans (Adoptive Mother)-LORD _

_ Slytherin (Conquest)-LORD _

_ Gaunt (Conquest)-LORD _

 

Harry set down the parchment, his hands shaking. He couldn’t believe it--questions were circulating through his head at a terrifying rate, as the role he had worked so hard to establish in the Wizarding World came crashing down around his ears, as the lies he had been living became revealed for the room’s occupants to see.

 

“Hadrian Winston Spencer-Churchill.” He whispered, his eyes glued on where it listed his birth name near the top of the parchment. “Isn’t Churchill dead by now? How the fuck....?”

 

“I know you have questions, Mr. Potter, but perhaps you ought to look at the second piece of parchment first. I bet that will be able to answer some of the questions you are about to ask me, but if not, I will try my best to answer them when you are done.”

 

Harry nodded, numbly pulling the second piece of parchment close to him. He hadn’t even noticed it, but now that it was in his hand, he found himself entranced by what it contained.

 

**GRINGOTTS BANK ~ LONDON BRANCH**

**EXAMINATION: BLOCKS AND OTHER MAGICAL INCONVENIENCES**

 

**BLOCKS**

 

_ Chronomagus Abilities ~ 100% _

_ Occlumency Abilities ~ 100% _

_ Elemental Abilities (Ice) ~ 100% _

_ Accidential Magic ~ 95% _

_ Intelligence Quotient (130) ~ 80% _

_ Metamorphagus Abilities ~ 70% _

_ Magical Core ~ 65% _

 

**POTIONS**

 

_ Fidelitas ~ Keyed to Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore _

_ Amortentia ~ Keyed to Ginevra Weasley _

_ Odium Populus ~ Keyed to Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley _

 

**LIFE DEBTS**

 

_ Owed Life Debt by Ginevra Molly Weasley _

_ Owed Life Debt by Peter Amadeus Pettigrew _

 

**SOUL BONDS**

 

_ Undetermined _

 

**MISCALLANEOUS**

 

_ Horcrux tied to Thomas Riddle _

 

“I’ve...I’ve gotta be dreaming.”

 

That was  all Harry managed to say before he dropped onto the floor in a dead faint, and was overtaken by the smothering embrace of darkness. 


End file.
